


Happiness

by doontpaanic



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: I just wanted to write something cute, M/M, Mentions of Anxiety, Mentions of Intrusive Thoughts, mention of depression
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26502928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doontpaanic/pseuds/doontpaanic
Summary: Richie não gostava nem um pouco do seu aniversário. Ou ele pensava que não gostava.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris
Kudos: 3





	Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Eu só queria escrever algo fofo sobre reddie. Ouvi a nova música do McFly e a ideia apareceu. Originalmente postada no twitter.

O aniversário de Richie chegou e ele não poderia estar mais estressado. Não era nada em relação à sua idade - realmente não se importava com isso, eram apenas números. O problema era a data em si.

Nos últimos 27 anos, Richie não tinha muita companhia para comemorar o momento - ele tinha se certificado disso, na verdade. Além de sua família, ele não esperava nenhuma ligação de parabéns no dia. E quando seus pais morreram, ele realmente não esperava ligação nenhuma. Para ele, estava tudo bem. Talvez quando fosse criança, passar seu aniversário sozinho significasse uma tristeza imensa. Mas ao longo dos anos, tristeza era algo bem conhecido por ele, por isso não se importava tanto. Se acostumou. 

Acordar, ir para as reuniões marcadas, voltar para casa, preparar qualquer janta com o que existisse em sua geladeira e depois assistir algo na Netflix até dormir em frente a televisão.

Esse era o plano. E, na verdade, contrário ao consenso geral, Richie era bom em fazer planos. Ele não era bom em segui-los, mas isso era um ponto totalmente diferente.

Mas é claro que Eddie Kaspbrak apareceu e o plano dele foi por água abaixo. Acontecia sempre quando eles eram crianças, aconteceu há um ano atrás quando ele  _ lembrou  _ que Eddie existia e o palhaço assassino também e aconteceu quando ele finalmente admitiu que estava apaixonado por Eddie e, surpresa! Eddie estragou seus planos de se declarar e continuar com a amizade como se nada tivesse acontecido, porque o sentimento jamais seria recíproco. Eddie estragou tudo ao dizer que também gostava dele. Talvez “estragar” não seja a palavra correta nesse contexto. O ponto é que: os planos de Richie nem sempre funcionavam quando Eddie estava por perto e ele não se importava nem um pouco com isso.

Esse foi a maior reviravolta de sua vida. Ele ainda não conseguia acreditar, todos os dias quando acordava e se lembrava de que Eddie Kaspbrak era seu noivo ele dizia uma prece silenciosa para uma certa tartaruga por conseguir essa segunda chance, prometendo se esforçar ao máximo para não estragar as coisas dessa vez.

Richie abriu a porta de sua casa com o máximo de cuidado para fazer o mínimo de barulho possível e após trancá-la novamente andou até seu carro se preparando para enfrentar o trânsito matinal da cidade.

Ele tinha planejado uma noite tranquila de e scrita e dormir cedo no dia anterior, para que pudesse chegar nessa sequência de reuniões descansado e coerente o suficiente para expressar suas novas ideias - ele conseguiu começar a escrever seu próprio material pela primeira vez em anos e estava decidido a fazer o novo especial acontecer inteiramente do jeito dele. Mas antes precisava convencer uma fila de pessoas de que essa ideia era boa. O que não era um problema tão grande na visão de Richie porque ele era ótimo em falar, ele nasceu para argumentar, geralmente falava até a pessoa se perder ou desistir de escutá-lo, qualquer um estava bom para ele pois no fim ele sempre ganhava, era esperado.

O que ele não esperava era Eddie Kaspbrak aparecendo na porta dele as 21h da noite anterior. Quando a campainha tocou, Richie não estava com pressa para atender pois acreditava ser algum vizinho ou até seu agente, e não estava com vontade de interagir com nenhuma dessas opções. Porém, quando abriu a porta seu estômago pareceu estar em sua própria montanha russa - sentimento que não era novo, na verdade acontecia toda vez que via um certo Edward pela primeira vez no dia. E aconteceu de novo porque em sua soleira estava o mesmo, com duas malas gigantes e uma feição que poderia matar alguém.

Richie tinha certeza de que seu rosto lembrava um personagem de desenho nesse momento, os olhos arregalados e a boca aberta, mas seu cérebro se encontrava offline e ele não sabia quanto tempo levaria para ele funcionar novamente. Falou com Eddie pela última vez na hora do almoço, quando ele havia ligado para Richie com o intuito de reclamar da incompetência de seus colegas de trabalho que haviam causado um problema enorme no único dia em que isso não poderia acontecer. Richie tentou o máximo acalmá-lo falando uma sequência de besteiras e no fim sentiu que conseguiu, ao final da ligação Eddie soava mais como ele mesmo, não parecia mais estar a um ponto de cometer um homicídio.

“Obrigada Chee, eu realmente precisava disso” Eddie disse, suspirando.

“No problemo Eds meu amor, estou aqui por você sempre” Richie respondeu se jogando na cadeira de seu próprio escritório.

Eddie fez uma pausa de alguns segundos antes de responder “É, sei que está. Sou o cara mais sortudo do mundo por isso.”

“Claro que sim Spaghetti! Você tem seu próprio Trashmouth para irritá-lo, um acordo exclusivo, é sorte demais, todos têm inveja de você!” Richie soltou as palavras apressadamente, ele ainda não sabia lidar com toda a sinceridade de sentimentos vinda de Eddie, pensava que se os aceitasse completamente, eles iriam desaparecer como uma outra ilusão daquele palhaço maldito. 

“Eles têm mesmo, seu babaca. Agora preciso ir, vou passar um bom tempo resolvendo isso, não sei exatamente que horário saio daqui ou quando vou poder falar com você novamente, mas eu te ligo, tudo bem?”

“Sem problemas. Não faça nada que eu não faria e não mate ninguém por favor, não quero ter que ir até Nova Iorque só pra te tirar da cadeia.”

“Não farei promessas. Te amo, Rich.”

“Te amo, Eds” disse Richie soft ao telefone. Ele também não acreditava que podia finalmente dizer essas palavras em voz alta. Elas corriam por sua mente todos esses anos, lutando para sair e agora elas passavam por seus lábios de maneira tão fácil que o assustava um pouco. 

Desde essa ligação não teve mais notícias de Eddie. Encontrá-lo em sua porta era a última coisa que esperava. Essa coisa toda de relacionamento a distância não era fácil, mas eles davam um jeito. Depois que Eddie fez o pedido de casamento, eles decidiram que já tinha passado da hora de morarem juntos de verdade e não apenas algumas semanas por ano, então estavam organizando tudo para fazer isso acontecer. Richie se prontificou a mudar para Nova Iorque, mas Eddie recusou porque, na verdade, ele não se sentia confortável naquela cidade, só havia ficado ali depois da faculdade porque… bom, por sua ex-esposa. Agora ele mal podia esperar para se mudar do local.

Ficou decidido que ele ficaria em Chicago, com Richie, que estava procurando novas casas e montando uma lista para que quando Eddie finalmente chegasse eles pudessem olhar e escolher sua  _ nova casa _ . Era isso que Richie queria desde o começo. Construir uma casa com Eddie Kaspbrak, construir uma vida nova. A data estipulada para isso finalmente começar, proporcionada pela empresa de Eddie para seu último dia de trabalho, era em uma semana. 

Então, não. Richie não esperava vê-lo tão cedo.

“Você vai me deixar entrar ou não? O dia só piorou depois que a gente se falou e eu gostaria muito de tomar um banho e me livrar de todos esses germes de aeroporto.” Eddie finalmente quebrou o silêncio e o cérebro de Richie voltou parcialmente a ficar online, pois ele conseguiu dar um passo para o lado e deixar o menor arrastar suas duas malas gigantes para dentro da casa e fechar a porta atrás dele. Não conseguiu fazer muito mais que isso já que sua mão não largava a maçaneta e seu rosto parecia congelado na careta de desenho animado.

Eddie retirou o casaco de seu terno e sua gravata, enquanto reclamava como as pessoas com quem trabalhava eram extremamente incompetentes ou não ligavam para fazer um bom trabalho e como ele estava aliviado por não ter mais de lidar com elas, e como, para melhorar, é claro que todo mundo é incapaz de seguir as instruções das companhias aéreas e chegar com no mínimo duas horas de antecedência no aeroporto e uma hora no portão de embarque,  _ sério, qual é a dificuldade de seguir as instruções, elas existem por um motivo, droga _ . 

“...Eds?”, a boca de Richie conseguiu produzir um som que cortou o fluxo de palavras interminável que saia de Eddie.

“Sim?”, ele respondeu passando uma mão pelo cabelo e desarrumando o penteado milimetricamente planejado por ele pela manhã, se virando para encontrar o olhar de Richie.

“O que você ‘tá fazendo aqui?” as palavras saíram rápidas demais e Richie logo percebeu que elas soavam rudes, então se apressou para remediar. “Não que isso seja ruim, de jeito nenhum, mas eu estou tendo um pouco de dificuldade de entender porque você está aqui uma semana antes do prazo. Você fugiu do seu trabalho? Fingiu que morreu para sair mais cedo? Porra Eds, você matou alguém? Olha eu sempre brinco que te seguiria pra todo lugar mas eu realmente não consigo mais viver a vida de fugitivo, minha coluna não aguenta ficar no carro por mais de algumas horas então viver escapando dos policiais seria impossível eu não tenho mais idade pra isso não...” Ele continuaria falando porque aparentemente seu cérebro voltou a funcionar e começou a expulsar palavras sem conferir se elas faziam muito sentido, mas Eddie foi mais rápido e as cortou.

“Eu não matei ninguém Richie, pelo amor de Deus. A sua fé de que eu ainda vou fazer isso é muito estranha. Eu tenho controle sobre as minhas ações ok? Posso me estressar fácil mas não sou um completo imbecil.”

“Não te acho um imbecil, querido, só acho que você atrai pessoas que vão te irritar e em algum momento todo mundo quebra. Hey, você atraiu a pessoa mais irritante de todas!”

“Atrai mesmo” respondeu Eddie colocando as mãos na cintura. “Mas para responder sua pergunta, eu não cheguei antes do prazo. O prazo sempre foi esse.”

“Não foi não, você me disse que seu último dia de trabalho era quinta que vem, eu anotei na minha agente” respondeu pegando seu celular do bolso para mostrar a prova, então não viu quando Eddie se aproximou e colocou a mão direita em sua bochecha.

“Eu sei o que te disse” ele disse de maneira suave. E foi esse tom de voz que fez o cérebro de Richie desligar parcialmente, de novo. Há algum tempo ele percebeu que era um tom reservado por Eddie somente para ele e só quando estavam sozinhos. Era algo feito só pra ele e Richie amava isso. “Peço desculpas mas eu menti para você. Semana que vem foi o prazo proposto pela empresa mas eu argumentei que sairia uma semana antes e eles podiam fazer o que quisessem com isso. Não importava. Eu não queria mais esperar para começar a nossa nova vida. E eu certamente não iria deixar de estar com você no seu próprio aniversário, Rich”. 

É claro que Richie escolheu responder essas palavras com “Wow Eds isso é tão gay”. Eddie fechou os olhos e suspirou. 

“É isso que eu ganho por tentar fazer algo romântico.”

“Eu sempre soube que você era o maior romântico de todos os Otários.”

Eddie abriu os olhos novamente e seu olhar encontrou o de Richie, ele colocou a mão esquerda no rosto dele também, segurando o mesmo de forma delicada. “Quando se trata de você, eu sou sim.”

A terapeuta de Richie dizia que ele precisava entrar em contato com suas emoções e aceitá-las como elas eram. Reprimi-las nunca era a solução. Mas neste momento, Richie lutava muito para não deixar as lágrimas que se formavam em seus olhos fugirem. 

“Não acredito que vou passar meu aniversário com o homem dos meus sonhos. Desejos realmente se realizam” conseguiu dizer com a voz embargada. Eddie deu um sorriso.

“Pode apostar que sim. Eu vou te beijar agora, ok?”

“Mas e os germes de aeroporto?”

“Fodam-se os germes, você escolheu ficar comigo na saúde e na doença, então se o pior acontecer você vai estar aqui de qualquer jeito”.

“Pode apostar que vou, Eddie”.

_ Talvez não seja um aniversário tão ruim _ , pensou.

Lembrar dessa cena ocorrida na noite anterior fez Richie sentir uma saudade enorme de ouvir a voz de seu noivo, que ele havia deixado dormindo quando saiu há meia hora atrás. Geralmente Eddie acordava antes, mas a viagem o cansou e bem, não é como se eles tivessem tido muito descanso ao longo da madrugada. Foram três meses separados, afinal. 

Richie checou o horário e apertou alguns botões no painel de seu carro, ligando para o número que estava salvo em seus favoritos.

“Chee cadê você?” a voz de Eddie surgiu pelo alto falante. Ela soava áspera, Richie chutou que ele havia acabado de acordar. 

“Bom dia flor do dia! Como está minha pessoa favorita essa manhã?”

“Irritado porque acordou sozinho. Cadê você?” Eddie repetiu a pergunta parecendo mais desperto. 

“Eu tenho um monte de reuniões ao longo do dia, precisava sair cedo para não me atrasar. Eu teria te avisado ontem à noite mas alguém me deixou bem distraído”. Richie conseguiu ouvir a risada de Eddie pelo telefone e seu estômago voltou a parecer estar em uma montanha russa.

“Não me arrependo, foi uma rodada de distrações muito boa”.

“Foi mesmo, Spaghetti” as mãos de Richie soavam no volante.

“Inclusive, eu esperava repetir a rodada agora de manhã, mas uma parte importante não se encontra presente”.

“Eddie, luz dos meus olhos, amor da minha vida, você não sabe o quanto eu sinto muito por não estar aí no momento. De verdade. Eu, Richard Trashmouth Tozier, nunca vou conseguir colocar em palavras como me arrependo de ter saído de casa nesta manhã. Mas eu realmente preciso comparecer à essas reuniões, é sobre o novo especial e eu vou apresentar meu material novo hoje”. Richie teve de juntar toda a força de vontade que possuía para sair da cama naquela manhã. Acordar ao lado de Eddie era uma das coisas que mais amava, foi extremamente difícil ter de deixá-lo dormindo sozinho enquanto se arrumava para sair.

“Está tudo bem, Rich. Eu entendo. Fico feliz que você esteja tão focado nesse novo especial. Você parece muito mais animado desde que voltou a escrever seu próprio material. É muito bom te ver assim. Tenho certeza de que eles vão gostar muito do que você apresentar. Além disso, teremos muito tempo para repetir as distrações. A vida toda, certo?”

Richie nunca conseguiu entender como qualquer autor de romance poderia escrever algo como “o coração de fulane parecia prestes a explodir”, mas agora ele conseguia. Desde que ele e Eddie se tornaram um casal ele descobriu que podia sim se sentir seguro e amparado o tempo todo. Eddie sempre estava ali para ajudá-lo de qualquer maneira que pudesse. E ele sempre,  _ sempre,  _ encorajava Richie a realizar os planos em sua mente. 

Richie realmente não sabia como conseguiu algo assim, mas sabia que trabalharia duro todos os dias para não perder isso e ser um parceiro tão bom para Eddie como ele era para Richie. 

“Com toda certeza, Eddie Spaghetti. Minha última reunião é às quatro, se o trânsito me permitir e nada atrasar, devo chegar em casa por volta das seis horas. Posso cozinhar algo pra gente se você fizer compras ao longo do dia. Sinto muito mas minha geladeira não está estocada aos padrões Kaspbrak”.

“Verei o que posso fazer. Boa reunião Rich, vai dar tudo certo”. 

“Quem diria que você se tornaria um otimista, hein?”

“Beep beep, Richie” Eddie ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos “Ei, Richie”.

“Sim?” ele parou em um farol vermelho e moveu o olhar para o painel do carro, como se pudesse ver Eddie por ali, o que era besteira mas o fez mesmo assim.

“Feliz aniversário. Eu te amo.” Dessa vez Richie não tentou segurar as lágrimas, elas vieram tão rápido que não conseguiria de qualquer jeito.  _ Realmente, é um feliz aniversário. Porra Tozier, você é sortudo demais _ . 

“Obrigada, Eds. Eu te amo”.

Richie podia afirmar que a ligação com Eddie pela manhã foi o ponto alto do seu dia. As reuniões não tinham sido ruins, mas cansativas demais. No primeiro momento, todos os executivos se mostraram receosos em ouvir que Richie pretendia escrever seu próprio material para o novo especial, o que ele esperava. Não escrevia nada há anos, não desde que sua carreira finalmente deu certo. Pode-se dizer que o mundo não conhece o verdadeiro Trashmouth, a não ser que tenham pesquisado vídeos antigos no YouTtube de quando ele costumava se apresentar em bares de comédia pequenos.

Se não fosse pelo apoio constante de Eddie e também dos outros Otários, ele não teria conseguido levar isso adiante. Tinha certeza que o único motivo pelo qual sua carreira havia funcionado era porque não escrevia seu próprio material. Ele odiava todas as piadas que proferia ao subir no palco, noite após noite, mas elas pareciam ser o que o público gostava, então ele continuou fazendo isso. 

Mas desde que ele lembrou de Derry, de Pennywise, dos Otários, de Eddie, não parecia mais certo fazer isso. Ele não queria mais viver uma mentira, não queria mais montar uma personalidade falsa e se esconder atrás dela. Então, um dia ao sair do consultório de sua terapeuta ele entrou em seu carro e redigiu um tweet que dizia “Ei, o Trashmouth aqui vai tirar um ano sabático porque carregar o mundo do stand up nas costas faz mal pra coluna e preciso repousar, ordens do Dr. K. Ah, por falar nisso, eu sou gay! #pas”. A resposta foi imediata e mais ou menos o que ele esperava: algumas pessoas odiaram e ele perdeu uma parte do público, outra parte simplesmente não ligava desde que ele não mudasse o preço dos ingressos. A parte que ele não esperava era a quantidade de pessoas que começaram a enviar tweets ou se aproximavam dele na rua o agradecendo por sua sinceridade e por ter se assumido. Diziam que isso era muito importante para elas e de alguma forma ele as tinha ajudado. Richie nunca pensou que fosse ser capaz de ajudar alguém simplesmente por ser quem ele era, mas descobriu que isso era possível.

Ele parou o carro na entrada da garagem e suspirou, passando uma mão por seus cabelos. Tinha sido um dia cansativo, mas no fim tudo deu certo. Os executivos aceitaram a proposta e o novo especial seria escrito exclusivamente por ele. Richie estava tentando manter o foco no sentimento bom de liberdade que isso trazia e não pensar que, se tudo der errado, a culpa seria totalmente dele. No momento, o que mais desejava era passar a noite toda na companhia de Eddie, de todos os jeitos possíveis. 

Desligou o carro e andou até a porta da frente ativando o alarme do mesmo. Abriu e depois trancou a porta atrás de si, jogando suas chaves de qualquer jeito na mesinha do corredor. A casa de encontrava silenciosa. O Sol começava a se esconder, e uma penumbra recobria o local.

“Querido, cheguei!” Richie disse em uma voz aguda. “Isso é jeito de receber seu noivo do coração no aniversário dele? Com uma casa escura? Cadê o amor Edward, a devoção?”

Não obteve resposta. Começou a andar pela casa procurando por Eddie. Não olhou para a sala do seu lado direito, se ele estivesse ali já o teria visto. Percorreu a cozinha, escritório, banheiros, os dois quartos e não o achou. Rodou a casa inteira até voltar para o ponto inicial que se encontrava no corredor, ligando a sala e a cozinha. Direcionou seu olhar para sala e percebeu que a porta da varanda que dava para o quintal se encontrava entreaberta, pois a cortina, que permanecia fechada, balançava com a brisa. 

Foi até a porta de vidro e colocou a mão nela, de forma que conseguiu segurar o metal e a cortina juntos, empurrando os dois para o lado ao mesmo momento.

“SURPRESA!” sete vozes gritaram na cara de Richie e ele se assustou tanto que teria caído de bunda no chão se sua mão ainda não estivesse agarrando a porta de vidro. Olhou para as sete pessoas em seu quintal sem conseguir acreditar no que estava vendo. 

“Eu acho que a gente conseguiu, finalmente quebramos o Richie. Boa, Eddie!” Bev disse levantando um copo em gesto de brinde. Do seu lado, Ben que segurava o celular com as duas mãos como se estivesse tirando uma foto, deu risada. “Consegui gravar esse momento único em vídeo, então poderemos rever sempre que tivermos vontade”. 

“Manda no grupo dos Losers, por favor. Quanto mais gente tiver, melhor para que possamos usar contra ele no futuro” Bill disse levando uma taça de champagne aos lábios. Mike, que tinha um braço em sua cintura, apenas revirou os olhos “Você está bem aí, Richie?”

O cérebro de Richie estava offline pela terceira vez em menos de 24 horas, então ele só conseguiu ficar ali de pé na varanda, segurando a porta. 

“Richie, você não está tendo um ataque cardíaco né? Está um pouco pálido.” Patty perguntou com os olhos transbordando preocupação por trás de seus óculos. Ela estava escorada no braço de uma das cadeira do quintal, sentado no assento estava Stanley, e sentada no colo do mesmo se encontrava Rose, a filha dos dois. “Ele está bem, só perdeu a conexão entre cérebro e boca por um momento. Seria uma benção se continuasse assim pra sempre”.

“Será que vocês podem calar a boca? Rich? Você está bem?” o olhar de Eddie se encontrou com o dele, podia ver apreensão em seu olhar, provavelmente estava duvidando de sua ideia. E é claro que foi ideia dele, Richie tinha certeza. Ninguém mais faria isso por ele.

Agora tudo fazia sentido. O motivo de Eddie não ter falado a data exata de quando chegaria, ele ter aceitado tão bem Richie ficar fora de casa o dia inteiro (isso não seria um problema de qualquer jeito, mas era estranho Eddie não ter reclamado por ter acordado sozinho, ele odiava isso tanto quanto Richie). 

Richie não gostava de surpresas. Ele detestava. Todas as coisas ruins que aconteceram em sua vida estavam relacionadas à surpresas de alguma forma. Além disso, ele não gostava de situações inesperadas porque não tinha tempo de mascarar seus sentimentos de forma ideal. Mas naquele momento, ele sentiu que surpresas não eram tão ruins assim.

“Puta que pariu seus Otários, é pra fazer as pessoas felizes no aniversário e não fazer elas caírem no choro” Richie finalmente conseguiu dizer, com lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto.

Eddie não apenas convidou todos os Otários para a festa surpresa de aniversário, ele planejou a melhor festa que Richie já teve. Ele não sabia como, mas de algum jeito ao longo do dia Eddie conseguiu encher seu quintal de cordinhas com luzes, entrelaçando-as nas poucas árvores e móveis do local, assim como pendurar lanternas japonesas brancas, e ainda colocar algumas velas pelo lugar - posicionadas de maneira segura para não colocar fogo em tudo, claro. 

Mas a melhor parte se encontrava no fundo: Eddie tinha colocado uma tela de projeção (onde ele conseguiu uma, Richie não sabia) e arrumou os móveis em volta da mesma, para que os oito Otários (agora Patty era uma otária honorária também, não havia discussão em volta disso), pudessem sentar e ver os filmes projetados. Em cima da mesinha se encontravam DVDs de todos os filmes favoritos de Richie; não só os de sua infância, mas de sua vida adulta também. 

Nesse pouco tempo em que estavam juntos novamente, aparentemente Eddie prestou atenção em todas as palavras de Richie, mesmo quando ele começava a falar loucamente sobre assuntos que não podiam o interessar menos, como filmes e música. Mas Richie deveria saber porque, aparentemente, durante todos esses anos em que Richie olhava para Eddie, ele olhava de volta. Richie só não tinha reparado porque nunca se permitiu imaginar ser possível.

Os créditos de  _ Uma Nova Esperança _ rolavam pela tela, estavam no meio da madrugada agora, só puderam continuar ali fora até o momento porque era verão e o ar estava quente o suficiente. Já haviam assistido à  _ De Volta para o Futuro _ e  _ Paul - O Alien Fugitivo _ . Por Richie viver em uma parte afastada da cidade e as casas da vizinhança serem bem espaçadas, os Otários podiam fazer quanto barulho quisessem sem serem incomodados, e se aproveitavam disso: ao longo dos filmes eles gritavam com os atores, jogavam pipoca na tela e discutiam entre si sobre diversos pontos, o último, proposto por Bill, foi quem era mais descolado: Han ou Leia ( _ Leia, óbvio. Só porque ele foi seu despertar bissexual Bill, isso não faz do Han o mais descolado _ , Richie argumentou).

Aproveitou o momento para levantar do sofá que dividia com Eddie e pegar um copo de chá da mesa que ficava perto da varanda. Stan estava voltando de dentro da casa, onde tinha ido olhar Rose, que havia sido colocada para dormir há algum tempo.

“Como está a Bebê Rose?” Richie perguntou enquanto se servia de um pouco de chá gelado.

“Dormindo. A viagem de carro realmente a cansou, o que significa que teremos uma noite de sono ininterrupto da parte dela, ainda bem” Stanley respondeu parando ao lado de Richie e colocando as mãos nos bolsos da calça. “Como está o Bebê Richie?”

“Há! Stanley acerta uma boa. Estou bem, cara. Como não poderia estar com todo mundo aqui, os Otários juntos de novo?”

Stan o encarava e isso o deixava um pouco desconfortável. Mesmo com os novos óculos que ele agora usava, Richie sabia que a visão do amigo continuava afiada como sempre. Com exceção de Eddie, ele foi o Otário que mais conseguia compreender o que se passava na mente de Richie e ver através da personalidade arquitetada por ele. Em todo esse tempo separados nada mudou, quando Stanley apareceu atrasado no restaurante em Derry por conta de voos adiados, ele deu uma olhada por todos os Otários e disse “Desculpe a demora. Estamos aqui para acabar com o Palhaço, não é?”, Richie lembrou subitamente do que os reuniu ali. Talvez o maldito ser sobrenatural fosse algo que tivesse os chamado de volta, mas a amizade deles era o elo mais forte. E Stan sabia disso, por isso enfrentou todos os seus medos (e haviam muitos, Richie bem sabia) e foi até lá encontrá-los. 

“Sei que está feliz por todos estarmos aqui. Nós também estamos. Estou perguntando como você está no geral, se já aceitou que merece essa felicidade que está sentindo desde que voltamos de Derry”.

Richie ficou em silêncio por um tempo depois da fala do amigo, sem palavras pela segunda vez na noite. Stanley realmente não tinha mudado.

“Cara, é meu aniversário, eu não deveria ter de responder perguntas assim. E eu poderia te perguntar a mesma coisa” Stan deu um meio sorriso.

“Poderia. E eu responderia que estou melhorando. Estou aceitando que posso viver no presente e me deixar esquecer o passado. Compreendendo que tenho uma mulher que me ama e uma família linda. Que aquela Coisa não tem mais poder sobre nós e que nós podemos fazer a nossa própria história, sentindo orgulho de quem somos. Podemos ter perdido um tempo separados e passado por coisas que gostaríamos de não ter presenciado, mas nós merecemos toda a felicidade que temos agora. Conquistamos isso, Richie. É nosso. Não podemos ser nosso próprio empecilho para aceitar que merecemos isso.”

Enquanto Stanley começou a falar, Richie havia se virado, encostou o quadril na mesa e olhou para os Otários sentados em frente à tela de projeção. Eddie gesticulava discutindo com Bill, ele ainda não tinha superado a afirmação de que Han era mais descolado e tentava argumentar contra, enquanto Bill respondia de forma a deixá-lo mais alterado ainda. Mike, com um braço em volta dos ombros de Bill apenas observava a cena e fazia comentários ocasionais, geralmente se colocando do lado de Eddie, o que fazia Bill discutir mais ainda.

Patty conversava com Ben e Bev, que tinha as pernas dobradas em cima do sofá e descansava a cabeça no tórax de Ben. Richie achava que seria estranho ter essa nova adição ao grupo, alguém que não entenderia o que tinham passado na infância, mas logo descobriu que estava errado. Patty pode não ter passado pelos mesmos horrores sobrenaturais que os sete, mas ela entendia como era ter uma infância deslocada do ideal. Foi impressionante quão rápido o grupo a aceitou como uma Otária, mas ao mesmo tempo fazia total sentido. Principalmente depois do nascimento de Rose, sua sobrinha (lembrava até hoje de como chorou junto com Stanley no telefone quando ele ligou para perguntar se Richie gostaria de ser o padrinho da recém nascida filha deles, eles tinham um pacto silencioso de nunca comentar isso). 

Richie se sentia feliz. Pela primeira vez em sua vida adulta, ele podia dizer isso com sinceridade. Era pura e simples felicidade. Porém, em alguns momentos, ele sentia que não deveria se sentir assim. Algo dentro dele ainda apontava para o argumento de que ele não merecia ter amigos que estavam ali para ajudá-lo quando precisasse, que não merecia ter uma carreira de sucesso como comediante pois não passava de um impostor; não merecia ser aceito por todos ao seu redor em relação à sua sexualidade, era melhor não ter falado nada e continuar escondendo isso. E acima de tudo, não merecia ser amado por Eddie Kaspbrak. 

Realmente não poderia ter amor genuíno direcionado à si - e Eddie tinha  _ tanto  _ amor ´por Richie, às vezes ele parecia transbordar. Desde que começaram o relacionamento, Eddie não perdia uma chance de reforçar o quanto amava Richie, seja no meio de uma discussão, preparando o jantar, uma ligação apressada no meio do dia ou durante o sexo.

Eddie Kaspbrak dizia “Eu te amo Richie Tozier” em todas as oportunidades possíveis e se isso não era o Paraíso, Richie não sabia o que poderia ser.

Em todos esses anos ele nunca acreditou que poderia ter isso, que poderia ter Eddie ao seu lado. E seu noivo entendia, porque passou um longo tempo pensando o mesmo. Porém, sendo o mais teimoso dos dois, o que era uma disputa muito acirrada, Eddie se recusava a pensar que não poderiam mais ter isso. Ele se dedicava a todo momento a mostrar como isso era o certo, como eles era bons juntos e foram feitos para ficar assim para sempre.

E talvez fosse a terapia, na qual finalmente conseguiu reunir coragem para dar uma chance, talvez fosse a insistência de Eddie, ou um conjunto dos dois, mas ele acreditava. Se era verdade ou não, ele não queria saber. Ele acreditava que merecia todo o amor que pudesse arranjar nesse mundo, e da sua parte, ele se deixaria sentir e exteriorizar todo o amor que conseguisse. Era isso o que ele queria da vida no momento, e suspeitava que seguiria assim até seus últimos dias.

“Vale a pena ser feliz, Richie. Não podemos ter medo dela.” Stanley terminou de falar de forma suave. É claro que ele compreendia exatamente o que Richie sentia. 

Richie virou a cabeça para olhá-lo.

“Quer saber de uma coisa Stan? Eu concordo com tudo o que você acabou de dizer”.

Dessa vez o sorriso de Stanley foi um dos maiores que Richie já viu no rosto do amigo, que se moveu para abraçá-lo. “Feliz aniversário, Richie” ele disse enquanto se abraçavam. Richie fingiu que não se emocionou novamente e Stanley fingiu que não notou. Quando se separaram, voltaram para o sofá onde os outros esperavam para começar um novo filme. 

“Então, o que vamos assistir agora?” Richie perguntou se sentando ao lado de Eddie.

“Começamos a trilogia de Star Wars, seria um sacrilégio não continuar” Ben disse.

“Você tem toda razão, monte de feno. Pode colocar Mike!” ele era o que se encontrava mais próximo do aparelho de reprodução, então se moveu para ajustar o próximo filme.

“Quem sabe agora o Eddie vai entender quem é o superior aqui” Bill murmurou enquanto tomava outro gole de seu copo, mas não de forma silenciosa o suficiente, pois Eddie se virou para encará-lo com um olhar mortal.

“Se você não parar com essa merda eu juro por Deus que vou te dar um soco na cara”

“Você não alcança o meu rosto”

“A gente tem quase a mesma altura seu babaca!”

Geralmente, Richie seria o primeiro a pular no meio da conversa e fazer um comentário sobre a altura de Eddie, mas no momento ele estava bem apenas ouvindo o debate entre os dois.

Richie apoiou seu braço esquerdo no ombro de seu noivo, escondeu o rosto nos cabelos do menor, respirando profundamente.  _ Em quatro meses eu não vou mais poder chamá-lo assim _ , pensou,  _ marido parece uma melhoria e tanto, por mim parece perfeito _ .

Foi o primeiro aniversário bom em 27 anos, de onde se seguiram muitos outros.

**Author's Note:**

> Muito obrigada por ter lido, espero que tenha gostado. Se quiser conversar sobre reddie, estou sempre pelo twitter @theonelooser.


End file.
